


Running Away With a Fugitive

by asgardiandrums



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Slashy, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's got Stiles pinned against his door. Not for the same reason you saw on screen however. This time there's a little agreement, and surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Away With a Fugitive

"Take it easy," Stiles said to his dad.  
Taking a deep breath, he slipped back into his room.  
"I'm sor... oof!" Derek slammed Stiles against his door, before Stiles had a chance to talk.  
"Don't you say, one word," Derek warned.  
"Ah what? Like hey Dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun?"  
Derek snarled and grabbed Stiles jacket, throwing him onto the bed.  
"Oh my g..." Stiles moaned.  
Dereke stalked over, throwing his jacket on the floor. Climbing on the bed, he straddled Stiles' legs and sat back on his feet.  
"Wha... What's going on?" Stiles asked, trying to sit up.  
There was a preditoral look in Derek's eyes. Stiles eyes blew wide with realization and arosoul. He remembered.  
"Bingo," Derek growled and leaned in close to Stiles' face.  
Stiles breathed out a shaky breath.  
"I thought we had an agreement," Derek whispered, leaning in closer.  
"Yeah but I didn't think you meant now," Stiles squeaked.  
"I didn't," Derek began. "But I need your help."  
"Oh yeah? Help with what exactly?" Stiles asked, eyes flitting toward the bulge in Derek's pants, and back up to meet his eyes.  
Derek ghosted his lips over Stiles’, “What do you think?”  
Stiles took the bait and kissed Derek. Stiles reached his hand toward Derek’s bulge. Derek changed the angle of their kiss, deepening it, causing Stiles to slip under him a little. His hand brushed against Derek’s pants. Derek moaned and hungrily kissed Stiles again. Stiles’ hands worked frantically to undo Derek’s pants. Once undone, Derek kicked them off, and ripped his shirt off. Stiles’ shimmied out of his pants, and pulled his shirt over his head.  
“How do you want to do this?” Stiles breathed.  
Derek thought a moment, and ground his hips into Stiles. “How about this?”  
“Oh god. Works for me.” Stiles squirmed.  
Derek grinned and continued his circular grind. Stiles tried to keep up, and give back, but he couldn’t. His mind derailed from his body. All he could do was pant and enjoy the ride.  
“I’ve never seen you this quiet,” Derek said, nipping at his ear.  
“Derek, Derek,” Stiles gasped, as Derek sped up. “I can’t...”  
“Let go,” Derek whispered in his ear.  
So he did, making a mess all over him and Derek. Derek coaxed him through it, then came himself. Derek collapsed onto Stiles with a huff.  
“You know,” Stiles began after a few minutes. “I don’t normally like surprises, but that was one i wouldn’t mind repeating.”  
Derek turned his head to look Stiles in the eye. “How much do you know about warewolf mating?”  
“Not much, why?” Stiles’ face scrunched up.  
“Just thinking.”  
“Ok.”  
“Get some sleep Stiles.”  
“G’night.” Stiles said, turned over and was out.  
Derek chuckled, pulled Stiles into him, and wrapped the blanket around them.

**Author's Note:**

> got part 2 in the works! :D


End file.
